


Distraction

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Episode Related, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Dark", Cara offers to distract Kahlan from her concerns and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com). Prompts: _multiple orgasms, unexpected, impulsive sex during "Light"/"Dark"_.
> 
> Also written as a loose followup to [Persuasion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/290406), but can easily stand alone, which is why I've left it labeled as a one-shot for those who don't like seeing Kahlan with anyone but Cara.

It was morning when Cara confronted Kahlan about her pitifully gratuitous display of emotion, only to be rebuffed with condescending smiles and platitudes. By midday, Cara was ready to snatch the Sword of Truth out of Kahlan's hands and impale herself on it, just to break the awkward monotony of sitting around watching the confessor leak feelings all over the place. Even after Kahlan had gotten her tears under control, she still seemed to have a cloud of discontent hovering over her head, shading her every breath.

Cara would have suggested sparring, but a part of her was concerned—and rightfully so, in her opinion—that the confessor would be distracted enough to get herself injured or killed. And while Cara could always bring her back with the breath of life, that was an option best avoided for the sanity of everyone involved. She already owed her life to the confessor; she wasn't sure if saving Kahlan's life would even the scales, or merely add further complication to an already impossibly complex situation.

When she finally grew tired of the uncomfortable silence, it was largely boredom that prompted her words—that, and the perverse pleasure she always derived from making Kahlan blush.

"If you don't want my wisdom," Cara began, a slow smirk spreading across her lips, "maybe I can come up with another way to distract you." Leaning back against the trunk of a tree, she let her eyes rake over Kahlan's seated form, leaving no doubt as to what her ways would consist of. It was a familiar gesture, and mostly done in jest.

She certainly didn't expect Kahlan to look like she was actually considering it.

~

  


Kahlan met Cara's gaze defiantly, her cheeks flushing with anything but embarrassment. Oh, she knew what Cara expected her to say; it wasn't the first time she'd directed thinly disguised innuendo in Kahlan's direction. It was, however, the first time she'd done it when they weren't in the company of Richard or Zedd—which meant that Kahlan did not have to play the chaste, demure maiden in response.

"All right," Kahlan said, setting the sword aside and rising to her feet. Her agreement was more out of curiosity than anything else; she wanted to see if Cara would back up her words with something more substantial. It was a rare person who would come on to a confessor in earnest, and Cara had a lot more to lose than just her free will.

A wicked thrill surged through Kahlan to see that, for once, Cara was the one fumbling for words. The blonde pushed off of the tree, taking a wary step toward Kahlan—and one step closer to satisfying Kahlan's curiosity.

Cara eyed Kahlan uneasily, tilting her head and arching an eyebrow. "You do realize-"

"Yes, Cara," Kahlan said with a smirk. She wondered what it was that Cara thought confessors _did_ , for her to think Kahlan so innocent as to miss the blatant suggestion in her voice. Shaking her head softly, she stepped closer to Cara, her voice dropping to a sultry murmur as long, slender fingers traced the edge of her own corset. "I know exactly what you're suggesting."

~

  
Cara swallowed hard, her mouth going suddenly dry at the sight of Kahlan advancing on her with hunger in her eyes. Kahlan moved with the confidence of a woman who was no stranger to pleasure—the giving and the taking of it. Cara was being forced to reevaluate everything she thought she knew about the confessor, and all in the span of a few seconds.

And Kahlan had the nerve to look _amused_ by Cara's difficulty. Narrowing jade eyes, Cara raised her chin, meeting Kahlan's gaze with arrogant defiance. The confessor had issued a challenge, unspoken though it may have been, and Cara was not one to back down from a challenge.

When Kahlan got within arm's reach, Cara stepped forward to close the distance, reaching up to cup the back of Kahlan's neck and pull her the rest of the way in. Her mouth descended on Kahlan's in an instant, eager to suck the arrogant smirk from the confessor's lips.

~

  
If Cara had expected her to be caught off-guard, she was destined for disappointment. Kahlan gave as good as she got, parting her lips easily under Cara's tongue only to meet it with her own. Her hands came up to grasp the edges of Cara's collar, tugging the blonde tightly against her as their mouths clashed roughly. Cara's hands burned into Kahlan's back through the layers of leather and cloth, and Kahlan felt a familiar heat blossom in her stomach.

Spirits, it had been too long. She hadn't felt such unrestrained desire in months. The forced celibacy had given her plenty of time to consider her stance on carnal matters, and she'd come to the realization that she was more than capable of _giving_ pleasure without losing control of her powers.

Not that it helped her situation with Richard. He was so hopelessly idealistic that she wasn't sure the idea of pleasure for pleasure's sake had ever crossed his mind, and she knew that he could never settle for what she was able to give him—he would push his luck, and end up confessed as a result.

Briefly, it crossed Kahlan's mind that Cara's stubborn nature could very well lead to the same conclusion; but Kahlan was fairly sure that Cara was practical enough to realize their limitations. And if she wasn't? Well, Kahlan would just have to make it very clear.

Kahlan released her grip on Cara's leather, slipping her hands just under the edges to rest flat against Cara's chest. Pushing out of the ardent kiss, she drew back to meet Cara's hooded gaze. "I don't suppose there's a shortcut to getting you out of that," she panted, raking her eyes over the skintight red leather.

Cara smirked. "Just practice."

~

  
Kahlan's gaze burned into Cara as she reached behind her neck to work at the laces of her uniform. Cara was gradually getting used to the eager flash in the familiar blue eyes, although it was still difficult to reconcile the tightly controlled confessor she knew with the confident, sensual woman standing before her.

But bravado only went so far, as Cara well knew from the countless pets she had trained. Experience was another thing altogether, and she was certain that her perception of Kahlan was at least correct in that respect. She would indulge Kahlan, maybe even teach her a thing or two. It would be a far more pleasurable way to spend the afternoon than watching Kahlan brood over a sword.

In no time at all, Cara had stripped herself naked; she canted her hip, one hand coming to rest on the bare skin as she raised an eyebrow in challenge. The way Kahlan's gaze hungrily devoured her newly revealed curves ignited a spark of arousal between Cara's legs. It wouldn't exactly be a chore to submit to Kahlan's no doubt clumsy attentions, especially if she kept looking at Cara like that.

~

  
A knowing smirk spread over Kahlan's lips at the patronizing gleam in Cara's eyes. She would enjoy making it disappear.

"Sit down," Kahlan said in a low voice, gesturing to the fallen log she'd been sitting on not so long ago. Cara's eyebrow quirked in amusement, and Kahlan suspected that Cara was merely humoring her when she followed the order without argument.

Cara did not merely sit on the log; she lounged, legs spread wide as she leaned back on her hands, placing her body proudly on display. Kahlan licked her lips as she slid her gaze over Cara's generous breasts, the taut muscles of her abdomen, the glistening pink of her sex. When her eyes drifted back up to Cara's, they were met by a deeper shade of green, and the blonde's amusement was edged with something darker and more primal.

~

  
She had to hand it to the confessor; Kahlan certainly knew how to play the seductress. Cara felt her breath hitch in her throat as Kahlan knelt before her, still fully dressed, and pulled her in for another heated kiss. In all honesty, Cara was actually surprised that Kahlan would allow the contact. She certainly seemed to understand that this was about pleasure, rather than soft, weak _feelings_ , and Cara just assumed that Kahlan would be one of those people who firmly separated the two; Cara had taken enough whores in her time to know the type. But Kahlan seemed to truly enjoy kissing for its own sake, for the pleasure it could offer—and in Cara's experience, that type of person was much more rare.

When Kahlan finally broke the kiss, it was to drop her lips to Cara's neck, sucking wet kisses from her throat while her hands slid up Cara's sides to cup her breasts. Cara was impressed by the ease with which Kahlan grasped and tugged at the soft flesh; she was not clumsy in the slightest, her fingers deftly twisting Cara's nipples into hard points as her mouth traveled down to suck and nip at her breasts.

A sharp moan sounded in Cara's throat as Kahlan's mouth closed around a nipple, drawing the stiffened peak against the heat of her tongue. Cara arched into the touch, hissing in pleasure as Kahlan's teeth closed around the sensitive flesh. Kahlan bit down harder than Cara would have expected, but not quite hard enough. Cara's lips quirked in a wry grin as it only confirmed her suspicions about the confessor—Kahlan was probably just doing to Cara what she'd only ever imagined being done to her, on those nights when she would wander away from camp to collect firewood only to come back empty-handed.

Kahlan drew back, releasing Cara's breast with a wet pop, and her gaze drifted lower, fixating on the coarse curls between Cara's legs. Taking Kahlan's pause as a sign of hesitance, Cara decided to take pity on the confessor, sliding one of her hands off of the log and onto her thigh, ready to assist if necessary.

~

  
Amusement bubbled up in Kahlan's throat at the obvious message Cara was sending; Cara thought Kahlan incapable of pleasing her, and was offering a way out should she become overly flustered. She smirked, enjoying the shocked gasp that tore from Cara's lips as she surged forward and buried her tongue in Cara's slick folds.

Cara's hips jerked into Kahlan's mouth as her tongue made a few exploratory swipes before plunging into Cara's sex as deep as it would go. Kahlan guessed that this wouldn't be enough for Cara; the gentle way she and her sister confessors had explored one another was certainly not something she expected a Mord-Sith to take an interest in. After thoroughly savoring the flavor of Cara's arousal, Kahlan drew back, licking the wetness from her lips as she met Cara's gaze again.

Green eyes, dark with arousal, widened as Kahlan slid two fingers into her, curling expertly against that hidden spot inside of her. Cara groaned, her hand dropping back to the log to brace herself again as she met Kahlan's thrusts.

A feral grin flashed across Kahlan's lips as she added another finger, then another. Cara's head fell back, baring the curve of her throat to Kahlan's gaze, and Kahlan fought against the sudden hunger to wrap her hand around it. She didn't think that even Cara would go so far as to indulge that dark desire, not when it could so easily mean her death.

To curb the impulse, Kahlan leaned down again, sucking Cara's clit into her mouth as she continued to plunge her fingers into the slick heat of Cara's sex. Satisfaction surged in Kahlan's chest as Cara's rhythm became more erratic, arching more and more urgently as her orgasm approached.

~

  
Cara loosed a wanton groan as Kahlan's fingers twisted inside of her, tugging her insistently over the edge. Release crashed through her, and her arms shook with the effort to hold her up on the log. As the throbbing between her legs faded, Cara opened her mouth, ready to concede Kahlan's victory, but closed it abruptly when she realized that Kahlan hadn't stopped.

Kahlan's tongue swiped broad, soothing strokes over Cara's sex, calming the aroused flesh as her fingers continued to slide into Cara's welcoming heat. Noticing Cara's surprise, she pulled back, a cocky smirk tugging at her lips.

"I'm not done with you yet," Kahlan purred, thrusting deep with her fingers to punctuate her words. "I'm going to make you come—over—and over—again."

~

  
A strangled moan tore from Cara's throat at Kahlan's words, and Kahlan set back to work, her tongue and fingers quickly bringing Cara to a second climax, then a third. It was intoxicating, having this kind of power over the other woman—and, Kahlan had to admit, she thoroughly enjoyed shocking the normally unflappable Mord-Sith.

There was still one more trick up her sleeve, so to speak; it was something one of her confessed had mentioned, years ago. She'd been too nervous to bring up the idea to her sister confessors, but she had experimented with it in more private moments, and she had the feeling that Cara wouldn't object.

Bringing her other hand up between Cara's legs, Kahlan dipped her fingers into the abundant moisture before sliding down to press against the tighter opening of her ass. Cara's wide eyes and sharp, hungry moan were all the encouragement Kahlan needed to push farther in, first with one finger, then two, her other hand never ceasing its thrusts into Cara's sex.

Kahlan's own sex clenched in response as Cara came again, squeezing tightly around her fingers as she shuddered and gasped and bucked against Kahlan. Finally, Kahlan could no longer ignore the pulsing need between her own thighs, and she reluctantly slid her fingers free of Cara, sitting back on her heels and tugging at the laces of her jacket. She was suddenly aware of how overheated she had become.

~

  
Cara was sucking deep breaths into her lungs, trembling as the spasms racking her body slowly subsided. When she had regained enough of her senses, she raised her head, her eyes locking onto Kahlan.

The confessor was kneeling a couple of paces away, her hand buried in the slit of her skirt and working furiously. She was distracted enough that she didn't notice Cara creeping forward, slipping her own hand in to join Kahlan's.

"Cara, no!" Kahlan said sharply, snatching Cara's hand away from her with sudden panic in her eyes. "You can't!"

"But—that's not fair!" Cara protested, before her mouth abruptly snapped shut, her eyes widening as she realized just how close she had come to whining.

~

  
Kahlan chuckled at the dismay on Cara's face. "Unless you have a death wish, Cara, you're going to have to deal with how not fair it is."

For a long moment Kahlan thought Cara might actually be weighing the risks, but finally Cara sat back on her heels, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Fine," she conceded. "But you at least have to take your clothes off."

Heat raced through Kahlan's veins at the thought of Cara watching her pleasure herself. This was something she had never done, but the desperate ache between her legs wouldn't allow her to let that stop her. Standing on shaky legs, Kahlan quickly stripped off her skirt and corset, tugging her soaked breeches down her legs.

"You can leave the boots on," Cara said with a greedy leer, sending a shiver down Kahlan's spine.

Laying her skirt out in front of the log, Kahlan positioned herself on top of it, spreading her legs wide to provide Cara with an unobstructed view. Cara shifted back to a safe distance, watching with rapt interest. Kahlan wasted no time in plunging three fingers into herself, her other hand rubbing tight circles into her clit.

~

  
Cara licked her lips hungrily as Kahlan arched into her own touch. She was not usually one for dress-up, but something about Kahlan leaning up against that log, naked except for those thigh-high leather boots, curled into herself as her hands worked furiously between her legs, was enough to set Cara's own need on fire once more.

If Kahlan's strangled cry wasn't enough, the sudden burst of soundless thunder shattering the air around them told Cara that the confessor had found her release. Which meant, Cara quickly realized, that it was safe to touch her.

~

  
Kahlan's hips jerked sharply as Cara's tongue slid up the length of her sex, lapping eagerly at the slick evidence of her release. She allowed it for a few long, blissful moments before she tangled her fingers in blonde hair, tugging Cara up into an ardent kiss which was quickly returned.

When they finally separated, Cara panted heavily against Kahlan's mouth, a sated grin curving her lips. "Zedd won't be back for a couple of days," she said, her voice heavy with promise.

Needless to say, Kahlan did not find time to brood over Richard's sword after that.

_end._


End file.
